New World
by CatChronicles
Summary: this is my first fanfic, Kagome in the middle of the fight disappears an has no memories of the feudal time, she is then transported into her home world. Chapter 11 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier:I don't own any characters from Inuaysha or Lord Of The Rings

* * *

"Inuyasha" Kagome called out

"What now" he yelled looking at her

"I am going home for a few days" She stood there looking at him. Inuyasha turned around.

"Feh, your not leaving wrench, you duty is to look for the shards, you will not be going"

"I wasn't asking you, i am telling you, whether you like it or not i am going home"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Let her Inuyasha, i can take over her duty" Kikyou emerged from the trees

"Kikyou!" he breathed out.

"I can do a better job then her, after all she is my reincarnation".

Inuyasha thougth for a moment, then turned to kagome

"Stay there as long as you like, in fact you can stay there forever if you want, as Kikyou said she can do your job"Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha, you don't mean that do you"Kagome asked with tears in her eyes

"Yeah I do, I don't need you, so give Kikyou the shards and go on your way"

Kagome stood there shocked, "Fine, but i will not let her have the shards, its my duty to protect them, i am going now but i will be back in 3 days."

Kagome turned around, and started walking into the direction of the well. The rest of the group looked on in sadness, until they heard a chuckle"Not so fast miko, i'll take the jewel shards now then you can go on your way"

Kagome turned around and the group readied thier weapons.

"So you finally turned up, its about time you bastard, Wind Scar" a flash of yellow light filled the clearing.

"Kukuku, that attack won't work on me"Naraku laughed."Prepare to meet your doom"

Naraku shot tentacles at the group who moved out of the way.

"Kikiyou!" Inuyasha leapt with her out of the way until, he heard Kagome scream, he turned around and saw Kagome in Naraku's grasp.

"KAGOME!!!!" Sango, Miroku and the rest shouted

"LET HER GO NARAKU"Inuyasha yelled at him

"I don't think i will" They stood there helpless watching until a bright pink light surrounded the clearing.

* * *

Hi this is my first story, i hope you enjoy reading it, if i done any mistakes please tell me and i will sort it out, any comments are welcome, If there is any bad criticism well i don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings

* * *

"Welcome Kagome"

"Who's there?, Where are you?"

"I am Midoriko" Midoriko appeared before Kagome, kagome looked at her"Where am I?"

You my dear are in the Shikon Jewel" she told her.

"How...."Kaogme startes

"You touched the jewel with your miko energy and got transported in here, but we haven't got much time, you must go to your old home" Kagome jusy stared at her."Old home?"

"Yes you are not from this time or the time through the well, you are from a world called middle earth, you will have your memories of when you were a child"

"wait, why must i go? and what will happen here?" Kaogme interrupted

"You must go because your time is up here and also it is your destiny, and to what happens depends on you."

"Huh?"Midoriko smiled

"When you go the jewel will be purified and will then disappear from this world, but naraku will still be alive unless the group you are traveling with kills him but you will have no memories of this time.

"So i won't remember Sango and the rest?"kagome dropped her head

"That's true my dear, i'm sorry but i can't change that, also they won't remember you?" kagome looked up at her then down, she cried. "is there anyway other way?"

"No my dear, i am sorry, time is running out so u have to go now, but before you go i give you information about your self, you are a elf from lorethien, your mother and farther is dead and your aunt is Galadriel, find her she can explain everything that happened." Midoriko raised her hand and kagome diaspeared in a flash of light,"good luck my dear" she whispered.

Outside Inuyasha and the gang watched the light disappear.

"Naraku you are going to die"Inyasha shouted.

"Hiraikotsu" Sango threw her boomerang, it flew through air and sliced Naraku's tentacles. Miroku looked up and saw demons coming straight at Sango.

"Wind Tunnel" Miroku removed the prayer beads and sucked the deamons in."Inuyasha, now".

"This is it WIND SCAR" Inuyasha swung his sword and a light rushed towards Naraku.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Naraku screamed untill he disapeared then silence. The group looked at each other.

"What happen to the jewel?"Sango asked

"I don't know, but my Wind Tunnel is gone, so at least Naraku is dead."Miroku replied "By the way are we missing someone?"Inuyasha looked around,

"Nope, but now the jewel is gone somehow, so i can't become a full deamon"Inuyasha said with his head down. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, but before they could comfort him they felt a demonic energy, they looked on as Inuyasha changed into his demon form.

"Inuyasha" Shippo asked in a small voice, he jumped behind Kirara as he heard Inuyasha laugh.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!"he rasied his farthers sword.

"INUYASHA"he turned and saw Kikyou, with a bow and arrow readied, "sorry" she released the arrow and Inuyasha watched shocked as it pinned him to the tree. The rest of the gang watched on in pity.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews :D if you have any ideas please tell me i'm not good with details. :(


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Lord Of The Rings

* * *

Kagome found herself lying in a forest. She looked around and found arrows pointed at her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"She looked up at a male elf with blonde hair and dark eyes and wearing a grey cloak. Haldir look into her blue eyes and his widened in surprise.

"Kagome, is that you?"Kagome searched through her memories.

_Flashback_

_A little elven princess was running through the woods, her black silky hair blowing out behind her, she stopped and found her friend. _

_"Haldir!"she screamed jumping on his back. He fell on the ground with the girl on his back._

_"Kagome get off me"haldir mumbled into the ground. Kaogme jumped off him and he got up. He looked the girl._

_Her skin was pale as the moonlight that contrasted against her shoulder length curly black hair and deep blue eyes. She wore an elegant blue elven dress with a sliver crown across her head with a blue jewel haning in the middle of her forehead._

_"What do you want Kagome"Haldir asked. Kagome smiled._

_"You promised to play a prank with me on my father yesterday remember"Haldir looked at her,_

_"I'm sorry Kagome but i'm busy at the moment, i defently promise when i have time i find you so we can, is that ok with you?" Kagome looked down at the ground._

_"I'm going to Rivendell in two days, so i won't see you for a while, thats why i wanted to do it today"Kagome looked up at Haldir and smiled,"but if your busy that ok, we can do it another time, bye" Kagome ran off back find another elf to help her._

_End Flashback_

_**"**_HALDIR!!!!"Kagome jumped up to hug him, he spun her around,

"Where have you been, i missed you Kagome"he asked

"Perhaps i can answer that."they turned around and found a magnificent elf, with golden hair that was touched with sliver, that shined. Kagome looked at her. "Come my niece, we have much to talk about"Galadriel walked off. Haldir looked at Kagome.

"Go we will catch up later"Kagome nodded and took off. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore.

"Welcome back, my friend."

* * *

I hope this is better than my other chapters :)Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings

* * *

Kagome followed Galadriel through the forest until they came upon a clearing. Galadriel turned around."You have turned into a beautiful elf kagome, plus i see you have gotten stronger, this will help you on your quest."Kagome looked into her aunts eyes,

"Quest Auntie?"

"Yes in a week time i would like you to go to Rivenddll, there is a meeting there of all the races, they will be talking about what to do about the one ring"Kagome rememberd a story her farther told her.

_Flashback_

_An middle aged male elf with black hair sat down next to the fire, he was Orodeth,King of Nargothrond, next to him was his daughter little Kagome."Father, can you read me a story"Orodeth looked down at kagome._

_"Of course i can, would you like to hear about the one ring to rule them all"_

_"Yes father"Kagome repiled, Orodeth made himself comfotable and places his arm around his daughter._

_"Deep in Mordor in Mount Doom there was a ring created, not just any ring but a ring of great power, the greatest out of the ring of powers. Sauron created it to rule the others, and in order to do so he invested the One Ring with much of his strength and will. After many years, Sauron's influence became strong. He felt that the Valar had forgotten Middle-earth after the fall of Morgoth and the destruction that had been wreaked. He began to bring the Men of the East under his evil sway, of all the races of Middle-earth, Men were the easiest to corrupt. Elves were more powerful and more resistant to temptation._

_They took off their rings and three of them they saved - Narya, Nenya and Vilya - The Rings of Fire, Water and Air. Their stones were respectively ruby, adamant and sapphire. They were the last three Elven Rings made by Celebrimbor. They were untouched and unsullied by Sauron and they possessed the greatest powers. The Three Great Elven Rings, pure and untouched by Sauron, were hidden and retained by Elrond, Gandalf and Galadriel" Orodeth look down at Kagome, she thought for the moment, and asked,_

_"So Aunt Galadriel has one of the three great eleven rings?_

_"Yes"_

_End Flashback_

"The ring since then has been in only a few hands, but now it is in the hand of a young hobbit named Frodo Baggins, you are to accompany him in this quest, to help and protect him."Galadriel looked at her niece"from now on we will help you improve your control over your weapons and power"Kagome looked at her and smiled.

"I will do what is required of me, i can't wait to go on an adventure" Galadriel turned serious,

"This is a very dangerous quest you could die, it not the time to be smiling about it, this is not like the adventures you been on when you were a child, i want you to be serious about this"Kagome nodded her head. Galadriel sighed thinking _she just like you brother._She motioned Kagome to follow her."Come we will sit and talk."They left, to start the training.

* * *

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

**1 week later**

Kagome looked at Galadriel and Celeborn. She was dressed in a forest green knee length tunic with black leggins and boots, her hair was tied back into a braid that reached halfway down her back, she had a bow and arrows made out of of the mallorn tree in Lothlorien and also a sword made of sliver with saphires in the hilt, along with daggers made the same as the sword attached to her waist, during her training she develop firm muscles, also her skills with her bow was second to none. She stood in front of her aunt and uncle, now at the height of 5ft8.

"Before you go, we will give you this necklace that will protect you against poison also if you wish, it will create a barrier around you and anyone close to you for few minutes"The necklace was a thin sliver chain with a pink opal in the took the gift and placed it around her neck.

"Thank you"Kagome bowed.

"It time for you to go now my child, i can see great things in your path, some good some bad, Good luck"Galadriel and Celeborn hugged Kagome.

"Be safe and ride swiftly my dear"Celeborn whispered at Kagome. Haldir came up to her with her horse Aria, a gorgeous silver horse with a black silky mane and blue eyes that held years of wisdom. Haldir turned to Kagome and gave her a hug,

"Promise me you be back soon my friend"Haldir said while holding her.

"I promise"Kagome repiled with a smile, Haldir bent down and kissed her cheek then helped her on her horse. Kagome blushed and looked away to face Galadriel

"Goodbye my child we will meet again soon"Kagome nodded her head.

"Goodbye Uncle, Aunt, Haldir, see you again soon"She turned Aria around and started riding off, they waved to her until she disapeared.

"I hope she will be ok"Haldir said

"She will be, have no worry"Galadriel said, he nodded and bowed, while Galadriel and Celeborn vanished from him. He took one last look at the direction Kagome went for a minute, then turned around to go back to his home.

Kagome was racing through the forest, to get to Rivendell fast as she can. She sat up on the horse when she sensed some creatures running towards her, she told Aria to stop and she suddenly finds herself surrounded, by orcs. Kaogme jumped of her horse and pulled out her sword. "You will die by my blade today orcs".She launced her self forward and swung her sword to chop off the orcs head. The orcs watched it happening then they all started to attack her. Kagome slashed, stabbed and dodged._There is too many i can't keep this up, i wish i had some help. _Kagome jumped out of the way and readied her bows and arrows, she was about to release her arrow until a white light appeared, that scared the orcs off. She looked and found a man with a staff sitting on a white meare.

"Lower your weapon my lady, i will not hurt you, allow me to introduce my self i am Gandalf the Grey"_a wizard, i see_ Kagome thought."May i ask who you are my dear"Gandalf asked,

"My name is Kagome, i am on my way to Rivendell" Kagome replied, Gandalf smiled,

"I am on my way there as well Lady Kagome, let us go there together, we will be able to keep each other company"Kagome tilted her head

"Might as well"She got back on her horse and followed Gandalf. Two days later they arrived at Rivendell, Lord Elrond stood wating for got off thier horses and bowed.

"Welcome to Rivendell Gandalf and Lady Kagome, come your rooms are ready". They followed the elf to their rooms. "Oh Lady Kagome, i would like to talk to you after tonights welcome party"Elrond informed her.

"As you wish" Kagome bowed her Elrond left the room, Kagome fell on her bed. _I think i have a few hours sleep. _Kagome closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings

* * *

Knock Knock

"Kagome?"Kagome got up from the bed and opened the door to reveal a long black haired female elf with ivory complexion and dark eyes hugs Kagome"It is you, welcome back i missed you"

_Flashback_

_Kagome reached the entrance of Rivendel and greeted her long time friend Arwen. Kagome got of her horse and ran to her._

_"Arweyn, its great to see you again"Kagome said while both elf's kissed each other cheeks._

_"You too Kagome, I hope you staying long, we have much to catch up on_"Arweyn replied

"_She will be staying for a year, little Arwen"Orodeth looked at Arwen, then back at Kagome. "Have fun Kagome and whatever you do, do not cause any trouble for Lord Elrond alright"Kagome smiled innocently up at her farther._

_"Farther I would never cause trouble, how can you think that of me!"Orodeth and Elrond snorted._

_"Ok daughter i have to go now, goodbye"He looked at Elrond and nodded his head at him, Elrond nodded back and turned around to face Arewyn and Kagome._

_"Come, i get you setteled in you room"_

_End Flashback_

"Its good to see you to Arwen, how have you been since i gone"Kagome asked.

"I have been well, but it has been boring since you gone"

"Well i'm back now"

"Yes i'm glad", Arwen hugged her again"But now we have to get you ready for the party tonight,its for the concil tomorow and also your return back"she stood up and went to the closet and looked through the clothes,"This will be perfect" Arwen held up a long white dress with blue ribbon around the waist and lace around the bottom of her dress and at the end of the sleeves. An hour later Kagome and Arwen was finished and dressed for the party. The white dress on Kagome showed her figure, she had white slippers on, her hair was up with a few strands of hair falling around he face, her crown rested on her head.

Arwen wore a long red silk dress with gold ribbons, her hair was half up and half down, she wore a golden necklace with a ruby gem and bangles on her arm, she also wore red slippers on her feet.

"Well its time for us to go, everyone is going to be shocked"Arewn laughed"and we might find you a male elf for company if you know what i mean"She looked at Kagome.

"Stop that Arwen, lets go"Kagome said while blushing. They walk through the hallway where ivy was growing up the pillars, untill a reached a very big and old brown door, with an elf beside it.

"You ready Kagome"

"No i'm not but lets do this and get it over with"

The elf bowed to the girls and walked in the hall, "Presenting their ladyship Lady Arwen and Princess Kagome heir to Nargothrond"

Arweyn and Kagome walked into the hall. The tables were in the shape of a square with 8 singles tables in a row. Arwen sat down next to a man that looked to be a ranger, he had light brown hair with a beard and brown eyes, he bowed his head to Kagome, next to him was a drawf with a long ginger beard and hair, with small beady eyes, he looked at her then turned away, Kagome poked her toungue out at him _how rude, stupid drawf_, next there was four hobbits _the one with the dark curly hair must be Frodo Baggins, awwwww how cute, they don't know how to behave in front of me_.

"There no need to be formal in front of me little ones", she smiled at them, they relaxed and nodded their heads. On the table next to them was a scruffy looking man_I better keep an eye on him, something tells me he's not to be trusted_ he stood up and bowed._There was no need to stand up silly,what prank can i play on him i wonder_ she looked at the person next to her, _Oh my_, it was a male elf with shoulder length blonde hair with small braids behind his ears and back, he had brown eyes and he wore a green tunic and leggings, which showed his firm arms and legs. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"My name is Legolas of Mirkwood, its a honor to meet you my lady"Kagome blushed and replied

"Its a pleasure to meet you Legolas"Legolas smilied and let go of her hand.

Lord Elrond stood up"May i have your attention, i would like to say on behalf of the elves welcome back Kagome and start the music and bring out he food".Elrond sat back dinner was finished everyone got up and danced, Legolas turned to Kagome and held out his hand

"May i have this dance Kagome?" Kagome smiled

"Of course" They got up and walked onto the dance floor, he placed his arm around her waist while she placed her hand on his shoulder, he took her other hand in his and started to move. When the song finished they bowed and walked off "Excuse me Legolas, i would like to speak to my friend"

"Of course, i see you around"he walked off. Kagome turned around and walked towards Arwen.

"It seems you were getting quite cosy with him"

"Quiet"Kagome blushed while Arwen laughed.

"Anyway Kagome i not sure if you remember him but this is Aragon next in line to the throne of Gondor"

_Flashback_

_"Kagome, i would like you to meet someone, this is Aragon, Aragon this is my best friend Pricess Kagome"Arwen introduced, Aragon took her hand_

_"Nice to meet you Princess"he kissed the back of her hand_

_"So your Aragon, Arwen told me a lot about you"Kagome smiled"It looks like you two are very comfy together, well it was nice meet you Aragon, but i have to go now, so i leave you two lovebirds alone, see you later"Arwen and Aragon blushed, Kagome turned and thought Plan A- get them closer Kagome smirked and walked off._

_End Flashback_

"Oh yes i remember, nice to see you again"Kagome said.

When the party was over Kagome walked to her room, _I hope to see Legolas again_ kaogme thought before going to sleep.

* * *

Read and Review :D


	7. Chapter 7

Most of the speech is taken from the film, with Kagome adding her comments in.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Inuyasha and Lord Of The Rings.

* * *

Next day Kagome sat at the council next to Gandalf and Frodo _how long is this going to take_ Kagome wondered while looking around the area._ The drawf, Aragon, Legolas, Bromir, some other people, and what are the rest of the hobbits doing hiding behind pillars._ Elrond came in and sat down.

"Stangers from distance lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands on the brink of destruction you can't escape it. You will unite or you will fall, each race is bound to this fate, this one doom, bring forth the ring, Frodo" Frodo got up and placed the ring on the altar, then sat back down. Everyone stared at the ring until Bromir stood up.

"In a dream, i saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered, a voice was crying 'you doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found" Bromir hand reached out to touch the ring. Elrond stood up and shouted, while Gandalf chanted in a different language, dark clouds formed in the sky and the wind blew the leaves of the trees and the ground moved. When it calmed everyone stood shock, _Go Gandalf one way to scare him _Kagome thought, Elrond looked at Gandalf.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."  
"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west!, the ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift", Bromir spoke and stood up "a gift to the foes of Mordor, Why not use this ring?, Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him". Argon spoke

"you can not wield it, none of us can, it answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master,"

Bromir turned back to Aragon "and what does a ranger know"

Legolas stood up "This is no ranger he is Aragon, son of Arathon, and hier to the throne of Gondor, you owe him your allegience."

"Gondor has no King, Gondor needs no King" Bromir told Legolas and Aragon. Bromir sat down. There was silence for the moment until Gandalf stood up,

"Aragon is right, We cannot use it."

Elrond stood up."You only have one choice, the ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?"The Drawf raised his axe and brought it down, he flew backwards. On the altar there was only metal shards left from what used to be an axe. Gandalf and Kagome looked at Frodo when he jumped

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimili, Son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess, The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep ito Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do it."Elrond looked around, Bromir spoke up.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor"_Of course not you idiot, everyone here knows that _Kagome thought in her head while she frowned at him.

"It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs, there is a great evil there that does not sleep. the great eye is ever watchful, the place is a barren wasteland filled with ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume, not with 10,000 men can you do this, it is folly" Legolas stood up quickly,

"Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

Gimili looked at the Elf, and stood up."and i suppose you think you are the one to do it!"

"and if we fail, what then? what happens when he takes back the ring?" Bromir asked

"I will be dead before i see the ring in the hands of an Elf." Everyone stood up and started arguing.

"How dare you, you cave digger"Kagome shouted at Gimili, she was about to get up but she was held back by Gandalf"Let go of me you old man"Gandalf ignored her.

"Stay there, this is no fight for a lady" Gandalf turned and face the crowd. Kagome sat back down _stupid wizard, i should shave his beard for stopping me_ Kagome sat there mumbling, _I'm sure Elronds sons_ _Elladan and Elrohir will help me._

"Do you not understand, while you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron power grows. None can escape it, you'll all be destroyed."Gandalf shouted into the crowd.

Kagome stopped mumbling when she seen Frodo stare at the ring. She placed her hand on his shoulder"Frodo are you ok?" Frodo looked up and nodded, _I'm going to keep my eyes on him. _

"I will take it"no one heard him so he shouted louder"I will take the ring to Mordor", everyone stopped and listened"But i do not know the way"He looked down, everyone was silence until Gandalf spoke.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggons as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or my death i can protect you i will". Aragon kneeled down in front of Frodo"You'll have my sword"

Legolas stepped forward"and you have my bow"

Gimili stepped forward next"and my axe" Legolas and Gimili glared at each other then turned away. _Great_ Kagome thought.

Bromir stepped forward"You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done" He stepped behind Frodo. Frodo then turned around and face Kagome"Lady Kagome will you help me on this journey" Kagome looked at Frodo straight in the eye.

"Of course, I was planning to anyway"She stood next to Legolas.

Frodo smiled"Thank you"

"Wait" Sam ran out from behind the bushes, "Mr Frodo is not going anywhere without me"he ran next to Frodo.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and your not"Elrond said amused.

"Oi", "We're coming to", Pippin and Merry jumped out between the pillars and rushed to Frodo's side. Elrond looked shocked, while Kagome just laughed. "You'll have to send us home, tied up in a sack to stop us"Merry said, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission....quest....thing" Merry looked at Pippin "Well that rules you out pip" Kagome giggled next to Legolas _she has a cute giggle_ he thought.

Elrond looked at them"Ten companions, so be it, you shall be the Fellowship Of The Ring".

Pippin smiled then asked" So where are we going?"Kagome placed her hands over her eyes _this is going to be an interesting journey._

After the council, Kagome walked back to her room, she went to lie down on her bed "I hope things go well on this journey"she said to herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_Dream_

_"The jewel shard is in its head"_

_"Hey wench make me some food"_

_"Hentai"_

_"Would you bear my children"_

_"have you got candy for me"_

_End Dream_

Kagome sat up _what was that all about _Kagome looked outside the window and saw peek of light on the horizon. She turned and went into the shower, _I should forget about it_, she dressed in her green tunic and black leggings with a blue cloak, she placed her sword on her waist with the daggers, and placed her bow and arrows on her back, she styled her hair into a ponytail that reached her shoulders. _Time to go and meet the others,_ she took one last look in the mirror before leaving.

* * *

I will try and put at least chapters up one a day or maybe two.

Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Inyasha or Lord of the Rings

* * *

The next day they all stood at the entrance to Rivendell. Elrond stood in front of them.

"The ring-bearer is setting out on the quest to Mount Doom to destroy the one ring. May the blessing of elves and men and all races go with you,"he stepped back and bowed his head the fellowship looked around Rivendell one last time, they turned to the entrance and waited for Frodo to lead the way. As Frodo moved forward he whispered to Gandalf.

"Which way?"

"Right", Frodo turned right and headed on the path.

After a few days travel they stopped in a rock clearing. Legolas and Kagome was standing on a cliff to keep a watch out. Kagome turned to Legolas.

"Isn't the view beautiful?"Kagome asked, legolas looked at Kagome,

"Yes it is", legolas replied. She smiled at him and turned around to watch Boromir teaching Pippin and Merry to fight, she missed a step and fell of the rock to be caught by Aragon, Aragon put her down,

"You should watch where you are going."Aragon told her, Kagome nodded. When Aragon turned around Kagome poked her toungue out at him. She went over to Gandalf to listen into the conversation with Gimili.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion which I note they're not, I'd say we're taking the long way round,"he looked at Gandalf "We could pass through the mines of Moria, my cousin would give us a royal welcome".

"I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."Kagome after listening to this walked away and sat down on a rock,I wonder why Gandalf won't go through the mines, It will be quicker. She was interrupted by a gasp. She looked up and found Pipin holding his hand while Boromir was apologising t ohim when both Pippin and Merry jumped him and pinned him to the floor. Everone was laughing until Boromir spoke up, and looked at Kagome.

"I think that you should go back."she turnes and looked at him,

"and why should I?"

"You will put us all in danger, besides a woman job is to look after children and cook," everyone went quiet to watch. Boromir and kagome stared into each other eyes until she spoke,

"I don't care what you think human, I am more than capable to look after myself, besides no one else is complaining. You don't like me and I don't like you, so since we both hate each other, you leave me alone and I leave you alone, that way everyone will be happy ok."She stood up and walked off, then stopped when she seen black cloud in the distance she was about to speak when Legolas shouted out,

"Crebain from Dunland, Hide!"Everyone got rid of thier evidence that showed they were there then hid. Black birds flew around the clearing before heading of the way they came. They got out from thier hiding places.

"We got to hurry," Gandalf spoke up, they all packed thier things away and started moving towards the Misty Mountains.

They along the mountains. Boromir was chattering away to anyone who listens. _Why don't he shut up for a while_ kagome thought, she looked at the snow and had an idea.

"I tink we should head to the gap of Ro..."something hit him and he fell face first in the snow, he stood up and brushed the snow of him, he turned around and saw Kagome holding a snowball while laughing until she was tears."Why did you do that? Boromir asked, Kaagome giggled got up and replied,

"You were getting on my nerves" she then walked of next to Legolas.

Meanwhile because the snow was deep Frodo fell one to many times and lost the ring, He looked around until he seen it on a rock. Boromir picked it up and held it in front of his face.

"Strange that something so small is a big burden to us"he looked at Frodo,

"Give the ring back to Frodo"Aragon shouted at Boromir, he looked at the ring one last time and gave it back,

"I care not"he ruffled Frodo hair when he felt something hit him again. He stopped and looked around, and found Kagome behind him, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear,

"Stay away from the ring, and don't ever touch it, if you do you better watch your back" with that said Kagome turned around and walked with the rest of the felllowship.

Few hours later they found themself's on the side of the mountain, Gandalf was in the lead digging a path for the rest while Legolas and Kagome walked ontop of the snow. Kagome turned around and saw the hobbits shivering, she stopped and pulled a blanket for each of them.

"Here, put this around your shoulders it will keep you warm" she gave them each a blanket, Legolas turned and watch Kagome giving out the blankets, _She make a great mother and wife someday,_ when he thought this he turned away and blushed _she would never be interested in me_, he carried on walking until heard something, he ran in front and listened,

"There's a fair voice on the air"he told Gandalf, the fellowship looked up and saw snow falling towards them. Everyone moved as close as they can to the mountain side. Gandalf in the meantime tried to stop the snow but failed. After they digged themselves out from the snow, Boromir turns to Gandalf,

"We must go back and take the gap to Rohon"

"That will take us too close to Isngaurd"Aragon repiled,

"Let go under the mountain, through the Mines of Moria"Gimli said. Gandalf looked around and spoke,

"Let the ring-bearer decide", he looked at Frodo,

"We will go through the mines" Frodo told them,

"So be it" Gandalf replied.

* * *

Next chapter will be longer

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or The Lord of the Rings

* * *

They walked pass the walls of Moria, Kagome took a look around and studied the stone, Gandalf and Gimli tapped the stone with their weapons,

Gimli spoke up"Drawf doors are invisable when closed"  
"Yes, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten"Gandalf repiled,  
"Why doesn't that surprise me"Legolas muttered, Kagome giggled while Gimli scowled at them. Soon they stopped by a wall, Gandalf swept the dust away with is hand and whispered under his breath,"It mirrors only starlight and moonlight", he turned and looked up at the moon, the clouds disappeared and the moon shone brightly on the wall which revealed a huge door, with pattens carved in the stone, it was arched shaped and had two columns with trees winding around them, inside the arch there was stars and an axe a stone._ That must show that drawfs built these._Kagome thought.

"It reads Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter"Gandalf told them.

Pippin nodded"So what does that mean?"

"Simple, if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open"He turned back to the door and placed his staff on the door, he mumbled in a foreign language, nothing happened.  
"Well that went well, are you sure you saying the right words, why don't you try..."Gandalf interrupted her,

"I know what i am doing mi'lady, now please let me continue"Kagome looked up at Gandalf and shrugged

"OK go ahead, i won't interrupt you" She walked off and talked to Legolas by the tree. Legolas turned to her,

"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine, but annoyed that he won't listen to me", Kagome stated, Kagome started to shiver, Legolas saw this and pulled her close,  
"Thank you" Kagome mumbled while blushing,  
"Anytime"Legolas replied.

"Nothing happened,"Pippin replied they watch Gandalf sit down by Frodo and gave Pippin a glare. Over by the other tree Sam was say goodbye to Bill the pony, while Aragon stopped Pippin and Merry throwing stones in the water. Frodo suddenly got up.  
"Gandalf, what's the elven name for friend"  
"Mellon"as he said this the doors opened outwards, they got up and walked into the mine. Gimli started to address the group.

"Soon you will all be enjoying the hospitality of the drawfs, roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat of the bone. This is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine." Gandalf lit his staff and shone it around the room. Boromir looked around,  
"This is no mine, its a tomb" Gimli looked around and started howling, Legolas went to the nearest drawf and pulled out an arrow, he looked at the arrows then looked up,  
"Goblins", when he said this word everyone took out thier weapons, and looked around, it was all quiet until Frodo shouted, they all turned to look and found Frodo with an tentancle aroind his leg, everyone raced out to help, Aragon, Boromir and the hobbits slashed at the tentacles, while the rest shot arrows from the doorway, soon it was brought down by a pink arrow from Kagome which turned it into ashes, they all hurried inside. The entrance was blocked by stones so they had no choice than to carry on.

"What did you do?"Frodo asked  
"I don't know" Kagome replied, Gandalf spoke up,  
"Whatever it was it helped us get Frodo, now we should go, its a four day walk through here, let us hope that we are not spotted."

* * *

Read and review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings

* * *

They traveled through the dark halls of Moria with Gandalf in front lighting the way, soon after Kagome tripped over stones for the last time, she remembered a trick that her Father showed her.

_Flashback  
"Kagome, I want to show you something"Kagome ran over to her father"Watch this"Orodeth opened his hand and a bright light shone around the area, "This my child is one of the things only the royal family can do, this will light the most darkest of places, as if sunlight was there."Kaogme looked fascinated,  
"How did you do it Father?"  
"All you have to do is concentrate on a forming a light and it will appear in your hand"  
End Flashback_

Kagome stopped and concentrated, everyone stopped and watched, soon a ball of light was in Kagome hand, which lit up the whole corridor,Kagome opened her eyesand looked at everyone"I got fed up tripping over things",everyone shaked their heads and carried on.

Kagome dimmed the light so she can see clearly infront of her, and followed. After a day of travelling the came across a three corridors, Gandalf looked at each carefully, Kagome climbed up and went to Gandalf,  
"So, which way?", Gandalf turned to her,  
"I have no memory of this place!". All the fellowship sat down together and waited. Kagome leaned back against a rock, next to Pippin and Merry,  
"Merry?"Pippin asked  
"What"  
"I'm hungry"  
"Me too Pip"After hearing this Kagome shifted around until she found a pouch in her robe,

"Here", she handed out pieces to everyone, Merry and Pippin looked at the thin cakes that were light-brown on the outside and cream-colored on the inside.  
"What is it?"Merry asked,  
"Its called Lembas, one bite can be you going for a day, your strength will return and it will fill your stomach",Legolas answered"But what I want to know is where you got it, its very rare, not many are made". Kagome turned red and replied,  
"It doesn't matter, just eat it"everyone ate and felt the strength returning. They all thanked her.

"Its that way", Gandalf announced,  
"He remembered"  
"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here, if in doubt Meriadoc always follow your nose".

They followed Gandalf down the corridor, they kept on walking."Behold the great realm and dwarf city Dwarrowdelf". All looked in shock as they seen the pillars and archway.

They continued on walking untill Gimli runned of into a side chamber. They chased in after him and found him, his head down on a tomb. Gandalf picked up the book that was in the hands of a dead drawf. He blew dust away, Kagome felt something evil, Legolas also felt it and told Aragon that we cannot linger here, we must go. Gandalf started reading from the book,  
"They have taken the bridge and the second hall...we have barred the gates but cannot linger for long, the ground shakes, drums...drums in the deep, we cannot get out, a shadow moves in the dark, we cannot get out, they are coming".

Pippin walked backwards and hit a skeleton which fell down the well. While Gandalf shouted at the hobbit, Kagome felt cold and heard something in the distance. Kagome leaned against the tomb, her hand clutching her heart,  
"Are you ok?" Frodo asked, Kagome stood up and looked at Gandalf,  
"We must get out of here, now". The rest heard the drums banging in the hall.

Boromir ran to the door, he stuck his head out when suddenly an orc arrow hit the door inches from his face. Aragon shouted to the hobbits,  
"Get back and stay by Gandalf" Aragon and Boromir closed the doors, and barricaded themselves in.  
"They have a cave troll"Boromir stated. They all took out there weapons, and watched the doors breaking. When there was a hole Legolas shot an arrow through which hit an orc. Kagome took stones from the floor and chanted a elvish spell,after she was done she gave the stones to the hobbits,  
"Keep these on you at all times, they will protect you from people who wish to harm you, they not powerful but they should help", she went and stood next to Legolas and Aragon with her bow and arrow ready. A second later the orcs broke through and the fight began.

Kagome moved to higher ground and shot arrows from a distance, while the rest stayed on the ground, she saw the hobbits fighting so she aimed her arrows to them to kill any orcs that got closed. Meanwhile on the ground the rest was fighting killing orcs one after another. It wasn't long before Kagome ran out of arrows so she took out her sword, just as she done this she seen the cave troll, _this is getting worst_. She jumped down and slashed the orcs away, the cave troll went after Sam but before it flatten him, Aragon and Boromir used the chains to pull him away, Kagome then quickly got to Sam and pulled him away. "Go get the others and hide". Kagome jumped on the troll and stabbed him in the back before being thrown off.

She hit the wall and fell down, she got her bearings back just in time to roll away when she saw the troll bringing down his weapon. _That was close_. She found herself stuck under a rock,_Great,_ she pushed the rock away from her. The troll changed direction and headed to the three hobbits, they moved out of the way just in time but then it turned its attention on Frodo.  
"FRODO!!" Aragon shouted, he tried getting to Frodo but got knock down by the troll, it block Frodo from escaping, Frofo looked straight into its eyes as it brought the spear through him.

Once they finshed of the troll they all ran to Frodo, to find that he had a shirt of mythrill underneath his clothing. Once they was sure he was ok, they moved,  
"To the Bridge of Khazard-Dum", they ran and ran until they reached the Bridge. As they was walking down the stairs they met a gap. Legolas jumped first followed by Kagome who got caught by Legolas, he placed her down and helped the others. Gandalf jumped and made it to the other side followed by Boromir who picked up Merry and Pippin and jumped with them under is arms, after he jumped the gap was bigger, Kagome and Legolas fought of the orcs while waiting for the others to get across, Aragon tossed Sam over and was abotu to toss Gimli before he said "No one tosses a Drawf" he jumped and missed but was caught by Legolas. Lastly it was Frodo and Aragon, but before they could jump the stairs started to collaspe, they went higher and found the gap to big to jump, as Aragon was figuring out how to get across, a huge rock fell behind, which made the stairs noth of them was on to rock back and forwards.  
"Lean Forward, steady"Aragon told Frodo soon they were connected to the others and jumped, Aragon was caught by Legolas while Frodo was caught by Boromir. Once they were all safe they moved on to cross the bridge, all them got across except Gandalf who watched the Balrog rise up from the flames, Gandalf stopped on the bridge and raised his staff,  
"You shall not pass" he slammed his staff down which broke the bridge and the Balrog fell into it dark depth, Gandalf turned around but before he could move a fiery whip came up and closed around his ankle, before he fell he parted a few words to the fellowship"Fly you fools", and was pulled down after. Frodo was about to move forward but was stopped by Kagome,  
"There's nothing we can do now, but get out of here, COME ON FRODO", she dragged him out from the cave and into the fresh air.

Sam sat down and cried along with rest of the fellowship who stood and wept. Afterward they got off the mountains and ran to the woods of Lothlorien.

As they were walking through Gimli turned to the hobbits, "Stay close to me young hobbits, they say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible"Kagome snorted_ Stupid Drawf she's powerful but not a witch,_ Gimli carried on talking while walking through the trees "All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again"  
"Shut up drawf, there's nothing to be afraid off Frodo ignore him". Gimli continued "Well this is one drawf she won't ensnare so easily, I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a Fox" Arrows were pointed at the fellowship except for Kagome. An elf in a grey cloak came forward"The drawf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark". Kagome looked up when she heard his voice, "HALDIR, i'm back"Kagome broke through the arrows to reach him, when she was near she jumped on him. Legolas just looked on with jealousy in his eyes.

* * *

Read and Review


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha or Lord Of the Rings

* * *

Soon they found themseleves on a platform infront of Haldir,

"Welcome Legolas, Son of Thranduil"Haldir greeted him,

"Our fellowship stands in your debt"Haldir looked at him, then turned to the next person,

"Aragon, of the Dunedain, you are known to us" Gimli interrupted,

"So much for the lengendary courtesy of the elves, speak words we all can understand". Haldir turned and looked at him,

"We have had no dealings with Dwarves since the dark ages".Haldir scowled at him, Gimli replied,

"And you know what this Dwarf says about that"Gimli repiled in a forigen lanuage, which seemed to have insulted Haldir. Aragon hit Gimli and whispered something to him. Haldir moved on and looked at Frodo,  
"You bring great evil with you", Kagome stepped in front of Frodo,  
"Evil is everywhere it part of the world you can't stop it, and it not his fault he have to carry this burden".Haldir looked at her and turned his head.

"You can go no further", with that he walked off, Kagome began to move to talk to him, but Aragon stopped her,  
"Let me speak to him", with that he caught up with Haldir, Kagome and the rest sat down and waited. A few hours later Haldir returned and asked the fellowship to follow him. They walk through a forest and stopped upon a hill,  
"Caras Galadin, the heart of elvendom on earth, Realm of the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, Lady of white". They followed Haldir uo a spiral staircase that wrapped around a tree, Moonlight crept through the trees lighting everything in a sliver light, soon they came upon a platform and stood in front of stairs, down the stairs came two Majestic beings, the fellowship stood in awe of the woman descending down the stairs with the man, soon they stopped and looked at them. Kagome looked at her aunt and spoke in her mind to her, _You just love showing off don't you _Kagome stated, Galadriel smiled _Of course its always amusing to see their faces. _They broke eye contact, when Lord Celeborn spoke,

"The enemy knows you have entered here, what hope you had in secrecy is now gone, Eight are here but Nine set out from Rivendell, tell me where is Gandalf, for i have much desire to speak to him, i can no longer see him from afar". Galadriel looked at each person and replied,

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of these lands, he has fallen into the shadow". Celeborn looked at her,

"He was taken by both shadow and flame, a Balrog from Morgoth", all the fellowship tilted their heads. It was awhile before Galadriel spoke,

"Don't let the great emptiness of Khazad Dum fill your heat, Gimli, Son of Gloin, for the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief".After talking a bit more, Galadriel offered them a place to rest.

"Kagome, I would like you to stay, I want to speak to you',

"As you wish". Everyone followed Haldir, when everyone was gone, Kagome ran in to the arms of her aunt and uncle.

"I missed you both",Kagome cried

"Us too", they stayed like that for a while before Celeborn spoke,

"Kagome this is the up most importance"Kagome looked into his eyes,

"Since you are the last heir of Nargothrond, by elvish law you must wed someone of noble birth".

"WHAT!!!, you can't be serious"

"We are my child" Galadriel interrupted, "Since we are the only relative left its our duty to find you a husband, and we are pleased to say we found one". Kagome stood shock,

"But what about..."

"You will still continue on this quest, now go and get washed and changed, you will then meet your husband to be," She walked of with a maid, still in shock. Celeborn turned to Galadriel,

"Are you sure we doing the right thing?  
"Yes".

* * *

So who shall it be, Legolas, Haldir or someone else

:D Read and Review


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:Don't own LOTR or Inuyasha

* * *

An hour later Kagome went back, and waited by her Aunt, she was wearing a Sliver dress that trailed behind her as she walked, her hair was down and reached halfway down her back, she had her crown on her head to show she an heir.

"So where is he?Kagome asked

"Here he comes now", Kagome looked at two elves coming up the stairs both had blond hair and pale skin. One of them was wearing a grey cloak, while the other was wearing white shirt and light grey leggins, Kagome crossed her hands in front of her and watch him acend, As they came closer the elf in the grey cloak left, Soon the elf was standing on the platform, he looked up and Kagome eyes widened.

"I am Prince Legolas of Mirkword, son of King Thuandrill", he bowed and looked up again, "It's a honour to meet you mi'll lord, mi'llady and also you as well Princess Kagome", Legolas talk her hand and kissed the back of it. Celeborn and Galadriel smirked as they watch Kagome standing there,

"Are you ok Princess?"he questioned, Kagome shook her head and smiled,

"I am just speechless, did you know about this?",

"I did",

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to get to know you without you knowing about this arrangement".

"I see, excuse me". Kagome turned and walked off, Legolas looked at Lord Celeborn and Lady Galdriel,

"Will she be ok?"he asked,

"She will be fine, it a lot for her to take in", Celeborn repiled, Galadriel stared into his eyes,

"She will be in her room, why don't you go and see her, her room is above where your companions are staying."She told him,

"Thank you". Legolas bowed and walked off in the direction Kagome went.

Legolas stood outside her room and knocked,

"Come in", Legolas opened the door and found Kagome reading on her bed, she looked up and smiled,

"I'm sorry for walking away just a bit shock, come and sit down", Kagome placed her hand besides her as she said this. Legolas smiled and sat down next to her. There was silence for awhile.

"Are you happy, me being your future husband?"Legolas asked, she got up and walked to her window and looked down on the fellowship

"At first I was in shock, then angry for being left out, but I was hoping it was you"Kagome confessed, Legolas stood up and placed his arms around her,

"I'm glad", he whispered in her ear, his arms moved and turned her around, his hand lifted her chin, slowly he lowered his head, Kagome licked her lips and Legolas had to hide a moan, it seemed a while before thier lips touched.

"KAGOME!", Haldir knocked on the door and came in, before the door opened Legolas and Kagome moved away from each other. Kagome turned around to speak to Haldir.

"Yes Haldir, what is it?",

"Just asking if your ok, I haven't manage to speak to you,"

"I'm fine, I'll meet you at the bridge then we can talk",

"Great, goodbye", He closed the door, Legolas turned to Kagome,

"I have to go, and speak to Aragon about this arrangement,"

"Of course", Kagome replied, he leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek,

"Goodnight",

"Night", Legolas exit the room, Kagome flopped down on her bed and screamed into her pillow, After half an hour to cool down, Kagome went to the bridge to meet Haldir.


End file.
